


In Depth, We Rise

by JamieBenn



Series: In Catastrophe, We Fall [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 10:53:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/621308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamieBenn/pseuds/JamieBenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to In Catastrophe, We Fall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Depth, We Rise

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the sequel to In Catastrophe, We Fall, but you honestly don't have to read the last one, (it was rather shite)

It’s March and it has been eighteen months since One Direction had their farewell concerts in Sydney, New York and London. Louis had gone to live with his family and Harry with his for a month, but when one of Louis’ sisters contracted cancer, and lost all the boys’ phone numbers from his phone being water logged, he forgot about them, with more pressing matters. Like supporting his sister Charlotte through her troubling time with cancer.

Harry moved houses, buying his mother a nice house in the countryside in Devon and himself buying a nice apartment in London. He hadn’t forgotten about Louis, but Louis hadn’t called him in fourteen months; three after he’d found out his sister had cancer.

Liam, Niall and Zayn had all bought a large amount of land in Ireland and built a nice size house on it for each of them. Most of the time they ended up crashing in Liam’s place because he was the one of them who had actually built a room for each of them, even a room for Harry but he had never come to visit.

Every now and then, Liam would take a week down to London in some kind of attempt to get a record deal as a solo artist. It never worked, however promising Liam thought he was being, no companies thought that he would be any good without the rest of the band backing him.

Zayn had decided to do his last year of school online, as to avoid any embarrassment of a twenty-two-year-old attending high school. After his last year, he ended up attending the university in Dublin.

Niall had broken down after the band did. He didn’t really have any input into the building or buying of the places they live, Liam and Zayn kind of just took him under their wing. He definitely wasn’t himself. He didn’t talk nearly as much as he used to. When he did make some sort of vocal noise, it was either in song or some sort of incoherent mumbling.

All the boys – perhaps with an exception of Zayn – were at loss with what to do with their lives. Harry just sat around his apartment all day, going to clubs during the night. Louis just sat in the hospital for his sister and made a plea to the seemingly deaf public to donate to some sort of cancer charity. Liam was at loss as to what to do because he hadn’t really come up with a second plan for what to do once his music career was over. He was considering doing what he was going to do before X Factor – helping his father build planes. Zayn was attending university three to four days a week and living on a paced life.

But Niall was blown to pieces. He was barely even eating anymore. His life had just simply turned to shit. He began blaming Harry for ruining his dream.

Zayn and Liam didn’t know it, but Niall had been writing songs day after day, continuously for months. Most of them were about his own losses, but some were about hate against others, hate against him and even how society changed people.

Niall’s appearance hadn’t faired too well either. His golden locks had grown out, so his hair resembled a lion’s mane. It was mostly his natural hair colour, but with tips of blonde left at the end. It was too long, but he couldn’t bare the trip or the call to a hairdresser.

Harry was as happy as he could truly be without Louis by his own side – not very happy - He’d come to rely on Louis, even though they hadn’t known each other for that long. When Harry heard from Louis that his sister had cancer, he immediately was scared for Louis, but when Louis said he’d call him but didn’t, he thought the worst, that his sister had died and Louis just hated him for it.

This wasn’t the fact, though.

Harry saw Louis’ pleas on Twitter for people to donate to any cancer charity that they wish, as long as it’s making a difference to someone with cancer.

Harry had the urge to donate some of his own money; money left over from One Direction to a cause, but he didn’t out of guilt. He thought about it and felt that the guilt was because he’d just left Louis to fend for himself.

Harry felt that he needed Louis after he saw how kind he was being for his sister. Several more pleas later on Twitter, Harry had seen that Louis had taken it into his own hands to shave his head for charity, going completely bald for the cause and then taking a picture of himself next to his sister.

That’s when Harry knew that he had to do something for his friend’s cause. He was in his mother’s bathroom when he saw the scissors and began hacking at his curls with the practically blunt blades. He’d unevenly chopped off his hair and then pulled the clippers out of the cupboard.

The not-so-humorous thing about the situation probably would have been when the clippers didn’t work and then Harry had had to go downstairs to his mother and ask her to get a new pair. His mother had a good laugh about what he’d done to his hair, but once he’d told her what he did it for, she immediately closed her mouth. That was when Harry found himself going on a trip to the store for electric clippers, with the most ridiculous haircut one could have.

Once Harry’s hair had reached the point that Louis’ had in his picture, he mentioned him in a tweet, including a picture of himself and his freshly shaved head.

Harry got upset when Louis didn’t reply to his tweet, but sported his baldhead around London, without any hat on whatsoever.

Hopefully, Harry thought this would get some people to support the cause.

Of course, Louis was shocked as ever when he did see Harry’s tweet. He didn’t expect Harry to do anything for him, let alone for his sister. Louis found himself reminiscing over what it used to be like for him to stroke Harry’s curls.

Three people were probably three times as shocked as Louis when they saw Harry’s tweet. Liam had always thought that Harry’s curls were his most prized possession and Zayn just simply couldn’t imagine anyone but Liam shaving their head, although Niall certainly needed a trim.

Niall was just as shocked as the others, except he did not show his shock, instead opting for the slack jaw and then retiring once again to his own bedroom in Liam’s house to most likely start, continue or finish writing another song.

Louis had blocked off the outside world, except for the pleas he had been sending out on Twitter, which was probably the only time he connected with the outside world outside the hospital, his house or his grocery store.

His sister’s health was deteriorating, and he didn’t like the fact, but it was most likely that she would die before the year would be over.

Again, as said earlier, Niall detached himself from common activity, even things as food unless Zayn or Liam brought it to him. The only thing he continued to do – without hesitation was go to the toilet, and even that wasn’t often as you had to consume something, for something to come out.

Niall was beginning to wear himself out and his ribs began showing. He had no let out anymore – apart from the writing of his music – but no one else could see his soul pouring into the words.

Niall barely ever talked to even Zayn or Liam, staying in his room in Liam’s house, leaving his practically unattended all the time.

Liam and Zayn were the only ones in any kind of right mind after their band split. Zayn, of course attending his courses at the university in Dublin and then returning home to help Liam look after Niall, or looking after Niall when Liam was hunting for a label in London.


End file.
